When Does It End
by suzie2b
Summary: The Rat Patrol discovers a possible plan for a barrage by the Germans and a letter from home leaves Hitch wondering if he should reenlist or not.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **When Does It End**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Tully stowed the last of the supplies in the back of the jeeps and looked at Hitch with concern. "What's wrong with you? You've been moping around for two days now."**

 **Hitch shrugged. "Nothing. Just a little tired is all."**

 **Not believing him, Tully said, "Okay. But if you want to talk about it, let me know."**

 **Troy and Moffitt arrived in the motor pool after their meeting with Captain Boggs. Troy asked, "Are we ready to roll?"**

 **Both privates nodded and Tully said, "Ready as we're gonna get, sarge."**

 **Hitch asked, "Where are we headed?"**

 **Troy replied, "There's reports of enemy activity along the coast near Sidi Barrani. Captain Boggs wants us to check it out."**

 **###############################**

 **The Rat Patrol skirted the coast by using a little used inland road. What they found during their scouting was a squad of ten Germans camped next to the secluded beach of a small, sheltered bay about twelve kilometers outside Sidi Barrani.**

 **Moffitt observed, "Looks like they've been here a while. Do you think they're waiting for some kind of delivery?"**

 **Troy nodded. "That would be my guess at the moment. We'll keep our eyes on them and see what happens."**

 **At the end of the day things were still quiet. The squad's commander paced and watched the water, occasionally checking the horizon through binoculars.**

 **When darkness fell Troy sent Tully out alone to watch the German camp. He really didn't expect anything to happen during the night, but better safe than sorry.**

 **A little less than an hour into his watch, Tully heard a rustling sound and turned to see Hitch. "A little early, aren't you?"**

 **Hitch stopped beside his friend, who was leaning on a large rock as he looked down at the camp. "Can I talk to you, Tully?"**

 **He smiled in the darkness. "Sure can. What's on your mind?"**

" **I got a letter from my folks the other day."**

 **Tully asked, "Everything okay at home?"**

 **Hitch said, "Oh yeah. Everything's fine. It's just that my reenlistment is coming up and they're assuming I'm coming home."**

" **So are you … going home that is?"**

 **Hitch sighed. "I don't know. On the one hand I do want to get out of here. But on the other hand I don't want to split up the team. Then there's this odd third hand that's mad at my parents for assuming I won't be reenlisting."**

 **Tully thought for a moment, then said, "You have to do what's right for you, Hitch. I hate to say it, but if you leave we'll find another driver. I'm sure he won't be as good as you, but we'd manage."**

" **Mom and dad have directed nearly every aspect of my life. From the schools I went to, to camps, to who my friends should be. I was surprised when they accepted that I wanted to take mechanical engineering in collage, since that wasn't their pick. When I enlisted in the army they came unglued."**

" **Well, you're all grown up now. Doing a good job at making your own decisions as far as I can see."**

 **Hitch let Tully's words sink in, then said, "You and I joined up about the same time. You must be thinking about whether or not to reenlist too."**

 **Tully nodded. "Had a talk with Charley about it the other day. In some ways I want to take her and go home. But at the same time, I think I can make some sort of difference out here. Charley told me what I just told you. It's got to be my decision. She said she would abide by whichever way I go."**

" **So you're thinking about staying?"**

" **I'm leanin' that way. Got a little time still to think on it." Tully could tell that Hitch was torn as to what to do. "You can't make this decision because of me, the team, or your parents."**

 **Hitch said, "In that letter mom says she and dad are planning a big homecoming party. I think they're going to invite everyone in Suffolk County. They've always said that I shouldn't be out here, and it's not because I'm their only child. Mom was upset because they had to explain to their friends why I quit college. Like they were embarrassed that I joined the army."**

 **Tully said, "Excuse me for sayin' this, but you shouldn't let your folks dictate your comings and goings. If you want to stay and fight, then you should. Don't rush into it. Just think about it. There's still time."**

" **Yeah … you're right."**

" **I'm glad you agree … because it looks like whoever they've been waiting for is here."**

 **Hitch turned and saw the hulking shape of a German U-boat silhouetted in the moonlight as it surfaced. "I'll go get Troy and Moffitt."**

 **When Hitch returned with the sergeants, Troy asked, "Have they made contact?"**

 **Tully nodded. "There was some lights blinkin' from both sides."**

 **###############################**

 **By the time the sun came up there were two German battleships anchored in the sheltered bay along with the sub. A small boat was lowered from one of the ships that went to pick up officers from the other and the U-boat before heading for shore.**

 **Troy and Moffitt were watching the activity through binoculars when Moffitt said, "They must be planning a barrage. But where? And when?"**

 **Troy replied, "My guess would be the base at Port Said."**

" **Surely they would need more than two battleships for that."**

 **Hitch suggested, "They could be meeting up with more ships along the way."**

 **Moffitt thought about it and said, "It could also be that there are to be multiple targets."**

 **Troy nodded. "Yeah. Tully, go raise Captain Boggs on the radio. Moffitt, you and Hitch keep an eye on things here."**

 **Tully followed Troy back to the jeeps, saying, "We're out of radio range to contact base directly, sarge. Want me to set up a relay?"**

" **It's going to take more time then I'd like, but there's no other choice."**

 **After finally getting a message to Captain Boggs and waiting for a reply, Troy and Tully rejoined Moffitt and Hitch. Troy said, "Boggs is going to send up spotter planes to check the coastline between us and Port Said. He's going to order an airstrike if they find what we think they will. In the meantime we're to stay put and keep out of sight."**

 **Hours passed with no activity. Then the boat suddenly returned the officers to the ships and sub.**

 **As the Rat Patrol watched, the U-boat slipped beneath the water and disappeared. Moffitt said, "I'd wager he's making sure the way is clear ahead of the battleships."**

 **Tully observed the activity in the German camp and said, "Looks like they're pulling up stakes and getting' ready to move out."**

 **Hitch said, "Do you think this bunch is going to direct the guns on these ships during the barrage?"**

 **Troy nodded. "Makes sense. If there are going to be multiple targets, there would have to be multiple fire control points."**

 **A while later they watched as the two battleships left the shelter of the bay and disappeared. And then the German squad saddled up and headed out.**

 **Tully asked, "Shouldn't we stop them?"**

 **Troy shook his head. "Our orders are to stay where we are."**

 **Moffitt said, "But if we can possibly shut down one of the fire control points…"**

 **Troy sighed as he looked at each of his men. "All right. We'll follow and see where they're going."**

 **###############################**

 **By 3pm the Germans were setting up camouflage netting, one small tent, and radio equipment.**

 **Troy said, "I bet it's going to happen first thing in the morning. Those ships will stay well off shore and out of sight until it's time to move in and start the barrage. That sub will be patrolling the area."**

 **Moffitt agreed. "Shall we wait and go in tonight?"**

" **Yeah." Troy looked at Hitch and Tully. "Go get something to eat and some rest. In three and a half hours we'll trade off."**

 **At about ten thirty, Hitch and Tully woke Troy and Moffitt. Troy asked, "Anything going on?"**

 **Hitch shook his head. "It's been quiet. Looks like two guards on duty."**

" **Okay, let's go."**

 **Tully silently dispatched one guard and watched as Hitch took care of the other. Seven men lay on the ground wrapped in blankets, sleeping and unaware of what was about to happen.**

 **Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully each took one of the sleeping German soldiers, killing them cleanly by whatever means suited them. Unfortunately, one of the remaining three happened to wake up as Tully loomed over him, ready to strike.**

 **As the alarm was raised, there was no longer a reason to strike quietly. Hitch and Tully let go with bursts from their machine guns, killing the three. That's when the squad's commander rushed out of the tent and fired a shot from his pistol.**

 **Hitch went down with a surprised yell as Troy turned and killed the last German.**

 **Tully knelt next to Hitch as his friend sat up and said, "I'm okay. It's just a nick."**

 **Moffitt smashed the radio equipment. "There now. That's one fire control point that won't be used."**

 **Troy said, "All right, let's shake it. I think it's best if we put some distance between us and the water."**

 **###############################**

 **A couple of hours later found the Rat Patrol sheltered next to a hill. Moffitt cleaned and bandaged Hitch's arm while Troy was on the radio.**

 **Troy and Moffitt were sleeping and Tully was on watch, looking out into the moonlit desert, when Hitch joined him. "How's the arm?"**

 **Hitch said quietly, "A little sore, but not bad. The word from Boggs is he's sending out airstrikes first thing in the morning. They should hit those ships before they can get into position."**

 **Tully nodded but could tell that wasn't why Hitch had come up. "Want to talk?"**

" **When does it end, Tully?"**

" **What do you mean?"**

 **Hitch hesitated, then said, "Well, I guess I mean the war."**

 **Tully said, "It ends when the last man standing runs outta bullets." He glanced Hitch's way. "Or when Germany surrenders." His friend was silent and Tully asked, "Still wondering if you're going to reenlist?"**

 **Hitch shook his head. "Nah, I've decided to do it. Mom and dad will just have to put that party on hold. What about you?"**

 **Tully smiled. "I think I've leaned far enough. When the papers come I'll sign 'em. What made up your mind?"**

" **Actually, it was this mission. We put a small dent in a big war, but it couldn't have happened without us. I want to keep being a part of it. What made the decision for you?"**

" **Same thing really. I've decided I'm gonna keep making those small dents until the whole dang war is finished."**


End file.
